


My prompts - Shadowhunters

by VeronikaB



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronikaB/pseuds/VeronikaB
Summary: Ideas I had or liked.





	1. The Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. You know the drill.  
> Author notes: I'm a big lover of fanfiction, and I admire those who are able to write, unfortunately I have to confess, I am not among them. My spelling is terrible :( So any beta reader please if you are interested contact me, I would be grateful for help, be it grammar, filling the blanks or help with romantic scenes, really anything would be good.  
> Anyway if you can get over it I invite you to read ideas that I got or read somewhere for stories that I would be very happy to read. So the authors who needs inspiration and wants to adopt them, just please write to me, so I can read your work. I can't wait :). 
> 
> Warnings: contains SLASH (malexmale relationship pairing), foul language, sexual content, SMUT scenes people! Its all one big smut scene.
> 
> The idea (prompt) will always be first summarized. So if you don´t want a spoiler, skip it.
> 
> This will probably be one shot, so don’t hold your breath for a sequel.  
> I thought of this and felt it was such a shame there isn’t any fic like it:  
> My prompt alpha!Clary and Jace/Simon  
> It’s the shadowhunters thing  
> Clary claimed Simon  
> The pack instincts. The Alphas aren´t attracted to themselves.  
> the shadowhunters can claim mundanes and they are forced to accept  
> the chosen mundanes don’t get ascended, they are kept in submissive roles  
> the alphas trousers, deltas usually clothed in dresses in formal events (in opposite to usual Omega verse, there aren’t any biological changes)  
> the deltas (submissives) rarely fight, their role is taking care of family business, house and children  
> The Clave is ecstatic that Jace is a Morgentern, its old line and they wanted it back
> 
> Warning: spoiler for ep. 13 of shadowhunters

** The alpha **

Jace wanted to get lost. Just crumble into a million fragments. Jace Wayland, a good shadowhunter, a good son, a good man.  It felt like such a lie. He always knew that he wasn’t as good as others thought about him. He basked when Maryse´s attention was on him and Alec was the second best, he loved to take a lead and have the Lightwood scion obey him, to show others that he is the leader. He loved the rush of fight, he doesn’t give a fuck about bystanders when fighting, he just wants to tear his opponent apart and slice him to chunks. The rush he felt as he stood drenched in blood above the corpse of his foe was unexplainable. Everyone always praised him on his abilities, even when he broke the rules, they just given him lecture to try to control himself better and that was it. They just smiled indulgently and said that when he gets older his alpha instincts will settle.

 

Alpha instincts. That’s what they called it. History record shows that when the angel Raziel mixed his blood with the Jonathan Shadowhunter, Jonathan and his companions changed. They got the advantages like their abilities with runes, but they got instincts too. They named it Pack instincts. Everyone was influenced differently, these who barely were, has been called betas. Betas were similar to mundanes, normal people. Omegas have more peaceful dispersion, they were drawn to the orders of Iron sister and Silent brothers. Helping the fight but avoiding the frontline. Betas and omegas are valued members of shadowhunters. They aren’t treated badly or differently as it may seems. It’s just as mundane man and women treatment in the Mundane world. They have the same rights and same obligations. Alphas on the other hand are the most valuable. Theirs runes are stronger, and it makes them the best fighters. Think about it? Runes are used for everything for example the sight, durability, strength and speed. So they do have preferable treatment and more concessions.

Even trough, they have a mission to protect the mundanes from knowing about the Shadow World, they are exception. It was shown that Alphas are the worst in controlling their instincts. Their darker nature which makes them so excellent fighters, makes them be aggressive and unpredictable too. In the careful study it was shown that one of the options to make them more peaceful is having a mate. Now they can freely choose between  betas and omegas and if their case is judged like a priority line (that means that their family line is threatened. Be it because rest of the family is death, they are exiled or they left and were stripped of their family name, etc.), they can request intervention. The intervention volunteers several options.

The first is common and used often. The Clave will employ matchmaker and organize meeting between requesting Alpha and the chosen ones until the mate is selected. The second opinion is in an almost none existed use. The Alpha have chosen someone from Iron sisters or Silent brothers, in which case they are ejected from theirs orders and made available to mate. It is oblivious why it’s so rarely used. The special runes which the work of theirs orders needs mutilates their bodies, so they aren’t very attractive. The final option was very popular in the past when they were in even more decrease of shadowhunters and is widely accepted. The Alpha has chosen the mundane and take him as his mate. The submissive mate is then called delta. The Deltas don’t have to give their consent, as they don’t have necessary knowledge of real world, their Alpha´s word is final and to prevent the possibility of their loss they have been forbidden the Ascension (It means they can´t drink from the Mortal cup and become shadowhunters. Nobody can know if the mundane become one or die).

It might seem barbaric but there are reasons for these actions. The Alphas with the deltas are in more control and very effective, to make sure that the alphas mundane´s fieriest protectors are capable to act, the mundanes have to sacrifice one for the good of all. The chosen weren’t brought up in the Shadow World, shadowhunters are learning about it from childhood and some things are for them just commonplace, they don´t know any rules and their new obligations (for example the vampire glamour being thing. Vampires can make them do anything even spy, give them entire family fortune, kill themselves). The third reason is for the chosen mundane´s protection. It is proved that what attracted the Alpha to his chosen mundane, attract to him a downloaders too (without the shadowhunter´s claim, it’s a big possibility that the mundane will be turned or otherwise harmed). These mates aren’t obligated to fight, the best describes their role is the term “the house wife”. Indeed, they are the caretakers of children and households.

 

Now that he knows whose son he is, it’s like the burden lifted. He always felt like he´s letting his father down by not being good enough. Now no more pretending and trying to live to everyone expectations. He will do what he wants and damn the consequences.

No more hiding and worrying about the others finding out about his actions.  He constantly took a full advantage of his position and sneaked out, looked for fights and fucked with savagery. Oh the sex?! Don’t get him started. He hit puberty and very quickly found out that his good looks will get him almost everyone he wants. He dirtied daddies little angels and golden boys, he made the sluts and Casanovas fall for him and made the downworlders forget his reputation and give him shot. He seduced them, fucked them, used them to his leisure and left them broken hearted.  How no one knew? It was easy, he threatened them, sometimes he blackmailed them with things he made them do or the things they entrusted him with, he intimated then and in the end no one dared to say anything. He had enjoyed himself, but truthfully wanted more, always more and he kept searching for it. He didn’t find anyone to make him want to stop till he met Simon.

When he first met him, he scoffed and couldn´t understand what Clary sees in him or that was what he told himself. He couldn´t help himself and reeled him up. He liked how he turned red, how he submissively casted his eyes down and how he always backed down. It made him wanted to hunt him so much more. He was tempted to make a move but he was distracted by their situation. The clusterfuck with the Mortal cup was now behind him but everything changed. He found out, he is not Wayland but Morgenstern. He has a family, a sister. There was some connection immediately between Clary and him. It was like he didn’t know he missed something and now he is complete.

He was mistaken, they are so very different. Clary was a kind heartfelt girl who tried her best to protect everyone. She didn’t have his darkness inside of her. It wasn’t fair. He couldn´t help but resent her. In a few moments she had Isabelle wrapped around her finger and with Isabelle she started to influence Alec. He wouldn´t even dream of going out with a downworlder before her. Their father couldn´t be bothered with him but he proudly told the whole Shadow World that she is his daughter. Their mother abandoned him without second thought but made sure to lovingly raise her. He had to sweat tears and blood to get where he is and she got everything on silver tray. He clenched his fists when he thought about it. The worst thing is that he would have been all right with it if it wasn’t for Simon. That Mundie got under his skin. Deep inside he knows that he is the one, his true mate. But like everything she stole him from him and that is something he won´t ever forgive her for.

It was a torture to be around her. To see his friend and family cozy to her, to see her holding him. He doesn´t know if when he finally snapped he would kill her or Simon. And part of him, the part that says if he won’t be mine he won’t be anyone else’s, felt dark satisfaction. He had to leave before he does something irreversible.

He packed his things and wrote letters to say goodbye. He gave some bullshit excuse of going finding himself and needing his space. Like always Clary did get in his way and he was becoming fed up with her fast.

Clary didn’t allow him to take his bag “you can’t do this, you can’t go to Valentine”. Jace teared the bag out from her hands and went to the door “watch me”. “I know why are you doing this, you think you will be free with Valentine but you won’t be. He is a monster, he´ll use you up and then toss you out” called out Clary determined to make him stay. “So he´s like me then, we´ll get along” replied Jace. “No, you have a people who care about you. You have a home here” tried to persuade him “what about Isabelle and Alec, how do you think they will feel?”. “They are strong. They´ll get over it”. She was at the end of a rope “what about me and our mother, are you going to abandon this family?  You don’t want to do that. Mum regretted leaving you so much. And me? What about me? I know you felt it like I did. Like I have met someone who completely gets me and accepts me”. Jace scorned “Yeah, that was my mistake. Truth is you aren’t the same like me, you´re your mothers daughter and I am son of my father. You couldn’t possibility understand what is to be like me. If you knew me, you would have been horrified. With a few exceptions I don’t care worth damn about the others. I love ripping people to sheds and showing them their places. Alec is really lucky that we had grown up together” he send her a malicious grin” if we didn’t I would have taken him on his offer long time ago. Surprised that I know about his crush? Why, he’s just so oblivious? He isn’t the first or will be the last to like me. Oh, I had so many, I just love using them and leaving them devastated. As if any on them is worth me, pathetic sluts. See, I am just like Valentine, it will be better for all of us if I just go where I belong”. Jace felt relief when he said all that he held inside of himself for so long. With a light heart, he took hold of the handle. “Stop” quietly said Clary, something in her voice made him turn around. Clary sat with crossed legs on his bed and relaxed “I was a horrible child. Everything had to be how I wanted it and if it wasn’t I threw a fit. I was a terror, kicking, screaming, biting, what have you. When I got to school, I suddenly became an angel. My mom was happy, she thought I was just lonely and that now with friends I was content. It wasn’t like that, I just found out better way to get what I want. I become known as a good kind girl and teacher were more likely to let a few thing slide, I gave compliment to another girl and she let me borrow her pen, I did batt my lashes at a boy and get snack. It was so easy to learn how to manipulate everyone. Soon I become the most popular girl. With a catty comment I made a girl outcast, with a sincere smile I made best friends become bitter enemies. In the end they still did what I wanted but now they did it voluntary” when she saw him take step closer, she smiled “ see we are similar. I too have a dark side”.

She could see how he wavered “you know, the story how Simon and I got together? Our love story, when the best friend guy next door falls in love with a popular girl and he plans to declare his love in the cheese romantic fashion? When he buys a dozen roses and learned to cook just for the occasion, when he lights scented candles and drown his bet in rose petals, when he is so happy to find out his feeling are reciprocated and they become high school sweethearts”. He grimaced, He heard the story from Isabelle, who thought it was so romantic and moaned about her love life. “I´ll tell you a little secret, it wasn’t like that. I have met Simon in a kindergarten, I didn’t want to be around these snot faced brats and when I saw him in a corned quietly coloring I sat myself down beside him and told him, we are best friends from now on. He was timid shy person, I liked that. I made him to give me his pocked money, his favorite toy, carry my books and generally be my slave. One day Lucas Breakrer hit him and broke his glasses, I felt such a rage, I broke his nose. It was a moment when I knew that Simon is mine, fragile and I have to take care of him. I made myself friends who will freighted away the bullies. I made sure he eats healthy and does his homework. I told him who to talk to, what to wear, what to eat and even when go to sleep. Our mothers thought it’s very sweet and I had made sure to hide full scope of things. One day Sarah Matwews asked Simon out” she flashed her teeth “he was so excited. The same night Sarah had an accident, she was hit by train in the metro. I was a good friend and comforted him, but I knew I wanted to be more than that and I always get what I want. I gradually displaced all other girls in his life, I was being kind and started flirting with him. There was only one error, Simon knew me too well to be fooled. He started to avoid me. I wanted to give him a time to get used to our new circumstances but then I found out he was on a date from a friend. I followed him and saw him with that slut. Her dirty disgusting hand were touching him, I couldn’t bare it. I was being patient and understanding and he is doing this in return?  That night there was another accident.

I planned my next step carefully. I made sure that his mother have a double shift in work and that he will be alone. I cut school and prepared for the new begging of our lives. It was me who cooked and prepared the bedroom. He was surprised to see me in his house. But I had arranged and used an excuse that his mother was babysitting me for that day. I earlier said to my mum the same and she was used to me having sleepovers, so she was fine with it. I got him a dinner and something to relax him. When he drank a soda, he fell asleep. I quickly moved him to the bedroom, where played romantic music and lightened candles illuminated walls. I put him on the bed covered with a rose petals and strapped his hands and legs to it. The drug I used wasn’t very strong and he awoke in short time. He was so scared, can you believe he even threatened me? I stripped him. I couldn´t resist and kissed every piece of skin I uncovered. I made sure to be gentle, it was his first time after all and we would have a lot of time for a kinkier stuff latter. He begged and pleaded so sweetly. I took these trembling lips and bit them, I had to punish them for lying. And they were, telling me that he doesn’t want this when his body shook in ardor and moans were heard even when he tried not to make a sound. Finely I did what we both wanted so much. I straddled his hips and took him inside me. It felt so good, he filled me so perfectly. I started to move my hips upside down slowly at first but I couldn´t control myself and soon was roughly ramming myself on his cock. I felt him cum and moaned, my orgasm taking over me. I licked his tears from his cheeks and whispered that now we were one. I let him out and he tried to throw me out. Silly boy. I took out a camera I had hidden in the room. He went so pale when I have said to him that I had filmed everything but that I can make it seem like he had raped me. And who will take his word over mine? He collapsed on the bed and I pulled him closer, snuggled with him under the covers and promised him that as long he will be good I will take care of him. After all he has always been mine, this just made it official. Next day we come out as boyfriend-girlfriend”.

 

Jace couldn’t help himself but to become aroused. He can image that scenario easily. Clary took his hand and squeezed “please don’t go Jace. I don’t want to lose the only one who truly understands me”. He heaved a sign “all right, little sister, I won’t”. The rest of the night they spent lying down beside the other and telling their deepest secret, their deepest thought and wishes and when the morning come they felt like the other is more than a sibling, like a part of their own soul.

Before they went to get a breakfast, there was one thing that Clary had to know “what about Simon? I saw you watching him”. Jace froze “I wasn’t”. She raised her eyebrow “I know what I saw. I need to know if we will have a problem. If you don’t like him just say so, I will make sure that you will have the least contact as possible”. “Just forget it, everything is fine” grumbled Jace who started to get pissed again when he thought about Clary keeping Simon to herself. She stared at him pensively “Or do you like him maybe too much?”. Jace tensed and Clary´s face reflected realization “You do! It all makes a sense now”. “Look I don’t really need the talk about leaving him alone, okay?”. Clary stared at him for a moment and then she cuffed his head “idiot, why haven´t you just said so? Is it serious or just temporary fascination?”. “It isn’t anything temporary, if you didn’t claim him I would have” bristled Jace at the thought that Simon is someone to have fun with and then to be thrown out like the other used whores.

“Do you hate me Jace? Will you hurt me if I don’t relinquish my claim?” she attentively watched him and noticed how he swallowed and avoided her eyes “ you will!”. Instead of angry she sounded only surprised. The thing is he couldn´t promise not to hurt her, when his every molecule is screaming at him to kill her and claim Simon. “If it was yesterday I would have made sure to destroy you but now? You know me better than anyone. All the good and bad things I did and you didn’t pull away. You are my other half, Jace. It makes a sense that you will want Simon as much as I do. Falling for him, it´s something I can understand, something I can forgive you.” here she leaned to him “Simon is the most important person in my life. I made him my priority, his happiness and safety is everything to me. So if you want just another bed notch I warn you to avoid him because if I find out you used him like that I will kill you. But if you truly feel like I do, I think we should share”. He jerked and startled looked in her eyes “what?”. “You heard me, we should share. I know you are very capable and you can take care of him when I am not able to. You are the best around and Simon deserves only the best. And most importantly you can help me to make him be unable to leave”.  He felt her wicked smile reflected on his face “you know it´s unorthodox but it is known to happen, the alphas sharing the delta”. He felt on the cloud nine, he didn’t feel any jealously. Clary was right, she was like his extension and the thought of the others having Simon filled him with a murderous rage but the thought of her taking Simon didn’t make him spiteful, he felt only excitement for his turn. They understood each other perfectly and when they on that day walked to the kitchen together, they were fully in sync.

 

They couldn’t stop smiling all day and the others commented on their good mood. They impatiently waited for the night to fall and the sealing of their pact. When it was time to say goodnight, Clary has given him the arranged signal. He got up and made his way to her room where he proceeded to hide behind a curtain. Clary dragged Simon to her room and made sure to lock the door behind her. She pulled him to a kiss and slipped her hand under his shirt. “Clary, can´t we not. I have a headache” whispered Simon. “Oh, I will make you forget all about it, besides didn’t you miss me? I know I have missed having your gorgeous body under me” she took his shirt of and pulled open his trousers. He stood there and shivered, his body was used to her touch and liked it, even if his mind rebelled. She pushed him on the bed and took his trousers off, he turned away his head and closed his eyes. He felt the weight pinning him down disappear and surprised opened them. He saw her get small box from a cabinet by the bed. His got full body blush when he recognized the box “I, can´t we do this like the usual, please?”. She run her hair trough his hair and softly smiled at him “Oh darling, but we haven´t been together such a long time. The occasion needs something extra, don’t you think so?”. She opened the box and pulled it next to her on the bed. She climbed on him and gave him gentle kiss, her hand were all over him and made him quake. She knew all his weak points and worked them ruthlessly to make him moan. She slowly licked down his chest and nuzzled his crotch. His helplessly clutched the sheets when she took him in her mouth. His body moved out of his control and only her strong hands made him be still. Her right hand moved to his underbelly and shove him down while her other hand for a moment disappeared. He heard a cap being opened and braced himself. Clary pulled away from his quickening body and bended and opened his legs. He felt her warm breath on his thigh, one of her hand kept stoking his a knee while the other was introducing a wet finger to his body “relax, darling, just relax” she added another “you are so stunning like this. It makes me remember the first time I´ve used a strap on. You were so sure you won’t like it but I convinced you in the end, right?” he let out a tiny whisper when felt her hot gaze on and she impatiently added another two fingers. She crooked them and touched the spot which made him see stars. She moved her hand so tortuously slowly, Simon begged her to move faster but she didn’t. When she was satisfied that he is ready, she let go of him and put a dildo from the box. She positioned herself so that she can easily fuck him with it and give him blown job too. With all the simulation it can’t be a surprise that he come swiftly. He breathed raggedly, coming down from aftershocks. Simon hoped that it was it but knew very well that it´s only a beginning. Clary loved to play with him, make him come so many times so that he ends like shaking and helpless dirty mess. His suspicion came true when he felt as she began to move the dildo again, her free hand roamed all over his body and her eyes attentively categorized his reactions “so pretty, you are so pretty. I love your skin, so smooth and tasty. And it´s mine, you are all mine, aren´t you?” she roughly twisted her hand and made him scream as his oversensitive body came from zero to one hundred percent ready for the next round. “Look at yourself Simon, that gorgeous body knows what it wants, what it needs. Don’t worry I will make sure you get what you need like always”. “He´s ready” she said when she pulled the dildo from him and climbed off. “What?” whispered Simon unsteady when he saw Jace standing next to her. He avoided his hungry look and asked Clary what is happening. She smiled reassuringly “I am getting you what you need Simon as I have said. It’s clear you need more attention than I have been able to provide. But don’t worry, we will make sure you won’t be neglected ever again”. “No, no. Let go of me!” Simon struggled but Jace was too strong. Clary laid beside Simon and took his wrists in one hand to hold him down while her other hand took hold of his head by his hair and pulled him to kiss, swallowing every moan, every whisper. Jace traced Simon´s body by his calloused hands and his hungry mouth was leaving bruises and bite-marks everywhere. He felt his fingers in him and tried to scream. His body demanded more, his legs reluctantly opened wider and he couldn´t stop his moan. His body didn’t care that he don’t want any of it, it encouraged him to give in, give in and let them use him as they seem fit. After years of Clary fucking him, it has gotten used to it.

“Such a good boy, so fucking beautiful” he recognized Jace´s voice saying these words but didn’t have time to react. Jace and Clary grasped him and positioned him to suit their needs. Clary was down on her back with her hands pulling his above to bedpost and making them immobile, with her legs wide open and inviting him to her wet warmth. When he got inside of her, he let out breathless sign and she watched him with satisfied look. He felt Jace´s hot breath on his neck, his strong hands on his hips and his hard cock in him. He couldn´t do anything, he was trapped. When Jace and Clary moved, he moved too and he couldn’t stop it. The only thing he could do was to feel how their firm bodies are taking him closer and closer to ecstasy. When he felt Jace cum and bite his shoulder, his orgasm was wretched from him, it was what took over the edge Clary.

After he calmed down, he found himself sandwiched between them. They were caressing him and giving him little kisses. He felt so dirty and disgusting and tried to pull away. “None of that” said Clary firmly. “You have had you fun, now I want to go, please” whispered Simon in tears. Jace made him look in his eyes with a hand on his chin “shh, where would you go? You belong right here. Don´t you feel it? How protected and cherished you are”. “Then I think it´s better that we show him, don´t you think so, Jace?” purred Clary and Jace gained naughty grin. “I couldn´t agree more” and with that they pounced on him.

 

* * *

 

Simon sat silently at the breakfast table and played with his food. “Here” Jace gave him a cut orange “for the energy” he had the insolence to wink at him. When he put his hand on the back of his chair he moved away from him, Jace´s smile slipped, he touched his thing and whispered to his ear “now, Simon, be a good boy or I will have to punish you” he whined while Jace with a wicked grin watched how he tried not to moan when his hand stroked Simon´s cock under the table. Clary looked at him aroused and he knew she won´t be any help.

“The Clave sends the representative. They think it´s time to take care of Morgenstern estate” said Isabelle eating pancakes with strawberry syrup. “Good, it´s a good timing. We would have to set a meeting with an official anyway” said Jace. It was enough to pull Alec from his papers and he raised his head “Oh, why?”. “To register Simon as our submissive, of course” replied Clary and watched how her news shocked the room. “Oh, well congratulation, I guess we should have known, it is like that. And hey, now The Clave should get us off without the reprimand if instead to rescuing random mundane you rescued your delta” Alec felt optimistic. He didn’t let it show, but he was really worried about the aftermath of them breaking to vampire territory. Now he was relived, everyone knows that deltas are to not be touched, they will probably get away with a slap on the wrist. Isabelle was distracted by something else “Our Clary?”. “Yeah, mine and Jace´s” dropped the bomb redhead. Isabelle with wide hopeful eyes asked “Truly? You aren´t joking, right?”. “No, Izzy, we are completely serious” she squealed and rushed to hug Jace. Alec patted him on the back with slightly sad smile “congratulation, parabatai, may you find happiness in this endeavor”. “See how happy our friends are Simon” Clary clung to his arm and kept sending smiles everywhere. “Wait a minute! What are you talking about?!” cried Simon trying to let himself be heard. “Think about it like a marriage, its closer equivalent to the Mundane world” explained Alec who didn´t notice anything wrong. “What! A marriage! I didn´t consented to that” Simon hopelessly tried to let his opinion be known. Isabella was thinking about all wedding preparations she had to make and thoughtlessly said “that hickey and a limp is saying something different”. Simon was mortified. She continued “don´t worry, you don´t have to do anything. I will organize everything. Mundanes don´t have a say in it anyway”. Like his concern was that he would somehow mess a wedding. She saw his face and got brilliant idea “you know, I think I know where the book about it is. Come on, I show you, you really don’t have anything to be afraid of” Izzy dragged him to the enormous library and put in his hand a thin book. Hoping to find the answers, he opened it and read it. When he was done, his hopes were crashed. Isabelle was right, even if she didn´t mean it like it sounded, truth is he really doesn´t have any say in this.

Isabelle came back with full arms and asked about his measures. It was so random, he just stared at her. “Come on, Simon. Get with a program. You know Jace as I do. Does he look like a type to keep waiting? No, I have to get everything together to make a wedding fitting scions of old important shadowhunters line. Now that he´s head of his family, The Clave would want him wedded with all pomp, and I won´t let him be embarrassed”. Simon started “What do you mean? Jace isn´t a head of his family!” it was the only thing he has found that could freed him. The patriarch or matriarch can refuse the match. Given that patriarch is Valentine and he is all for pure blood, he will surely disagree. And in his absence his wife could stand instead of him and refuse too. He was certain that given a chance he can convince Jocelyn. Isabelle looked at him uncertain “well, Jace is the oldest son that makes him a head of his family. Valentine was exiled and striped of his position. Jocelyn left, these who leave aren´t looked at kindly, they have to sever all contact with the Shadow World and they aren´t afforded the protections to mundanes. Jace is now patriarch of the Morgernstern family”. She asked him a few more question and he answered automatically. “You will look absolutely stunning in that dress, I promise. I know mundane men aren´t used to wearing dresses but you´ll get used to it. After all it´s a small sacrifice to pay for yours happily ever after, right?” she floated out of the room while he sat staring at the bulk of wedding magazines. He took a deep breath and reached for one. He wasn´t a fool, he knew exactly when he was beaten and didn’t delude himself with a false hope. The wedding will go on, he would marry and he will be forced to leave all he has ever known behind. He wanted to scream, to shout that it’s not fair but knew it would be futile. The only think he could do is succumb gracefully and hope to find some happiness in this nightmare.


	2. The Danger of Happy Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossover with book series Indexing by Seanan McGuire. I loved these books and heartily recommend them. 
> 
> My prompt: crossover Shadowhunters/The Indexing series  
> Pairing Simon/Jace  
> Princess!Simon  
> Plus you can use a bonus: knight or Wicked stepsister!Clary

Simon felt harsh hands hold him. No, it can´t end like this, so close to the freedom. It was too much, first he worried that Clary started taking drugs and then that she is sick. She was always talking about invisible things and persons, he felt terrible but he carefully checked her arms for needle marks. When he didn’t find anything, he expulsed drugs to be source of her problems. He refused to even think about her going insane, that left only medical problems. Brain tumors are often cases of hallucinations and having them is very dangerous condition. Simon tried to subtly get Clary to let herself be examined in the hospital. He has almost given up on it and bluntly told her to do it. Of course now he was happy that it didn´t come to that. She has a lot of problems and she doesn´t need to deal with his doubtful personality on top of that. Her mum kidnapped, people after her and a whole new world? He was surprised that she handled it so well. Maybe it was because she knew about him and was accustomed to the unusual. But even when she tried to be brave, he knew, she needed him.

No, he won´t give up. Not when Clary risked so much coming for him, they all did. It made him feel humble to know that even the shadowhuters, who made it perfectly clear that they don´t think much about him, still held true to their sacred mission of protecting mundanes and tried to save him. There has to be a way out. He felt a desperation creep on him when he remembered the dark dismal hole where the vampires kept him and the pain of Camille´s fangs ripping to his fresh. He closed his eyes tightly as something stirred deep down in him, where was hidden his fairytale. Something shattered.

Oh, you are probably confused, my dear readers. For these in ignorance let me be the one who shatter your look on reality. The fairytales are real, shocker right? And no, I hadn´t lost my mind. The fairytales are real and they really want to play out. You think it´s a dream come true, am I right? Well, in this case it´s less about children animated musicals and more of run, dude, run! The Narrative that describes and makes them happen is a bad news, my dear. If we are acknowledging the possibility that somewhere some abstract force may be capable of influencing your life and is capable of feelings, the only fitting description is a vicious bitch. The Narrative doesn´t care about your wishes, her only goal is to successfully lead the fairytale to the end. If you are in the way, good luck to you. You can find yourself start to become forgetful and distracted until you completely forget the connection which you had with a fairytale touched person, be it your parent, sibling, friend or lover. That is if it just didn´t lump you to some role, then you better pray that the role will be insignificant and not an obstacle to make the happy couple suffer little bit before the finale. 

The Narrative is a very fickle mistress. One lucky bastard can get the whole Disney package and some wretch the darker Grimm one. Every single fairytale has a couple of versions and if you are one of unfortunate ones you will get some random mix of them. It´s hard, you don´t know what you have to be careful of and can´t avoid it.

When he was approached by the Agency dealing with fairytale phenomenon and was told he has a potential to slip to the fairytale role and all it includes, he was shaken up. The agents strongly implied to keep it secret but he told Clary. He just had to, he needed so much to have someone he could confine in. He loved his family but didn´t feel comfortable talking about it with them. If he was honest, he felt guilty. He was the reason their lives turned upside down. It was all his fault. They were schooled to distinguish the stirring of the Narrative and the procedure for reporting it in. It was bearable at first, they were careful and avoided all warnings, all signs which have been attributed to fairytales. But one day everything changed. He was cleaning the living room and swaying to the beat of a song from the radio and next thing he knows, he is full on dancing with birds singing chorus lines and dusting furniture. It brought the second visit from the Agency. Originally, they were sure that he is some minor unimportant character but when they reconsidered the situation they concluded he is a main role, a princess to be precise. Simon thought they were joking but the somber faces told him otherwise. They brought with them another agent named Henrietta. She was a princess too. She was kind and described to him precise instructions on avoiding some possible triggers before she left him her phone number and advised him to call immediately if he felt losing control. He didn´t plan on taking any risks but it was difficult. They couldn’t classify what type of princess he is, only that he can´t be a Snow White because of his coloring. The triggers where everywhere and he really didn´t wanted to activate. No matter how many little girls dressed up and pretended to be princesses, it wasn´t all fancy clothes and true love. A princess role is dangerous and often deadly. 

Something which make him feel pang in his chest is the knowledge that the danger frequently comes from a protagonist family. The parents and sibling growing jealous and abandoning the main lead in a wasteland, abusing him or even trying to kill him. They didn´t wanted to even think about a possibility of something like that happening, they loved each other deeply, they kept their distance nevertheless. Yes, his little close-knit family changed. His outgoing mother couldn´t bear the thought that any man she marries will almost certainly ends up abusing him and instead of continuing of going out to restaurants, clubs and museums to meet new people, she picked hobbies like painting, reading and watching tv, anything she could do from the home. His sister Rebecca was crushed. She took after her mother. She was pale and pretty with a long dark hair. Between the two of them, she looked more a princess material.Rebecca applied to a college far away and hurriedly moved. She severed almost all contact with them and even through it hurt, he didn´t blame her. He knew that she was scared being around him and being pulled into his mess. Clary had quite a few words for that. The fiery redhead was always protective of her friends. She was his pillar. He wasn’t surprised to find out that she have angel´s blood in her veins, he always considered her to be his angel.

And he? How did he deal with it? He tried to forget but every time he heard Rebeca´s aloof voice, saw his mother´s gained weight, was excluded from house chores, everytime he was forbidden school trips and parties, he was reminded. He became a homebody. He had a few friends, spent most of his time watching tv and playing games online.  
He dressed in a second hand clothes because when he dressed up, either they changed to rags or became too high class. A couple became even dresses.  
His only guilty pleasure was music. He loved to sing and play the guitar. He thought about giving it up when guilt overwhelmed him but Clary persuaded him not to. And he was glad, it was really good outlet for all feelings he kept inside.

It was surprisingly easy for the princess to surface, even after all these years of repress. It helped that the circumstances were in her favor. Many people activated their own roles in life and death situations, the stress and adrenaline started their change. And Simon was in prime position, a kidnapped damsel waiting for someone to save her.

“Please, please, let me go” he cried tearfully and pleadingly looked Raphael with soulful eyes. Raphael was perhaps the most shocked when he did so. “Simon, no!” screamed Clary but he didn´t mind her. He stayed still and didn´t try to run, something in him told him it wouldn´t be proper even through if it would have gained him sought after the distance from his kidnapper. He only startled slightly when he felt his body being grabbed and moved, Jace has utilized the lull in the fight and put him behind him. Simon gazed at his handsome savior but before he could do anything, Clary pulled him to her side and whispered “snap out of it, we have to be at our best to help them”. He looked at her uncomprehendingly, help them? Yes, he recalls something like a feeling of wanting to fight. But that is absurd, he couldn’t do that, he isn´t strong enough. Beside it´s place of a rescue party to fight and kill the loathsome beast which captured him, isn´t it? He was so confused. Simon was so absorbed in his inner struggle that next thing he knew was a sight of sun shining and the feel of the cold air on his skin. He was filled with happiness and with a delight started to twirl in circles. “Is he alright, I have never seen a reaction to the vampire venom like this” asked Isabelle with concern, she still felt awful that he was taken away on her watch. “He probably lost it, you know mundanes, Izzy” Jace played with his knife. Clary frowned at him and gently but firmly took Simon´s arm “he´s fine, shouldn´t we be going?”. Isabelle sent the skeptical look at her and nodded.

The infirmary was lightened by sun rays from opened windows and smelled of freshly washed laundry. While Simon was examined, Clary sat next to him and spoke with a soothing warm voice gradually causing him to remember who he really is. He was truly grateful for her presence in his life. After a long while he stopped hearing voices repeating a speech about being kind, sweet and gentle. His body relaxed from rigid posture to more relaxed slough. She felt the change, gave him a relived smile and squeezed his hand lightly. His brain finally came to the decision that he is safe and stopped his pumping of adrenaline to his bruised body. He let out yawn, closed his eyes and prepared to black out. “He´s fine, just make him drink a lot of orange juice and eat some food to get over the bloodloss. He will be right as rain. He won´t even had any scars thanks to the special cream from Hodge” declared Isabelle. 

“I want to rage at you, at the risk you took but it would make me a hypocrite. I know it is wrong of me to ask this of you but I must” Clary spoke silently, too quietly for Isabelle to hear. “When I saw my mother in the vision, I saw Valentine trying to wake her up. She used some magic to make sure he won’t find about the Mortal cup.Dot is gone and I don´t trust this Magnus with it. You are my only chance. Please, Simon? I know you can do it, you told me so, remember? Royalty was granted the power of breaking curses with a kiss. You are a princess, you should be able to do it. Please, try. Do it for me”. He didn´t an answer, Simon tried to control his breathing and give her an illusion of being asleep. He couldn´t assure her that he will try, he was completely terrified of losing himself all over again. And in his head was planted the idea that it was the reason why she saved him.

Next day when Hodge checked on him and heard Simon´s rumbling stomach, he showed him the kitchen. As everything in the Institute, everything had a modern feel. All that shiny stainless feel and dark mahogany screamed of luxury. After he has eaten, his mood lightened. When he checked the time, he was surprised that he slept to late afternoon.

The others were out hunting the elusive Magnus for some answers. He was relieved that they didn´t ask him to come along. Call him a coward but he had already the pleasure of having his blood sucked and being enchanted by a vampire glamour. He mentally isn´t ready for more right now, especially with knowledge that he is absolutely helpless. He sat down and tried to rest some more but quickly became bored. He fidgeted “I could make them something to eat, it would be the least I could do”. He took necessary ingredients and started to prepare the dinner. He started to relax and hum. In little while he has found himself singing and moving gracefully in the sparkling clean kitchen with a table full of delicious food. He felt guilty about not feeling guilty. He knew the others wouldn´t understand how he could be so restless, even he fully didn´t. It was like a dam has broken that night. He felt different, all these little things like a cooking which he was frightened about, don´t seem so scary anymore. Now he knew how it feels to get fully lost and on contrary these little slip ups aren´t so daunting anymore. He knew he should call agency and have them examine him but he deep down knew what the result will be. He partly activated. They told him there are causes like that and how it´s daily battle to keep in regression. Even if he asked for help, how would he have explained? He couldn´t say he was acting in self-defense! That would lead to questions about the Shadow World.He didn´t know if they were aware of it or not. They can thing he’s crazy and lock him up. He shivered when he thought about the prison. Henrietta told him all about it and he thought a dead sentence sounded like a mercy compared to that. And even if he somehow gets over the inquisition, what then? He knew very well they won´t let him go easily. They will pester him constantly to join them. They did it to all actives and he didn´t wanted be used by them or spend the rest of his like looking behind his shoulder. He will have to keep it secret and deal with it himself.

His shadowhunters looked dirty and tired when they came in, all attention on the dishes stacked on the table. Bowls with cut fruit, warm soups and mashed potatoes. Plates with crunchy chicken wings, fine lamb, sweet smelling pancakes and omelets dredged in syrup next to glasses full of whipped cream, chocolate sauce and honey. Simon pulled a steaming lasagna down and turned “dig in”, he nervously smiled at them. They didn´t need any other invitation. Clary swallowed a piece of chicken with satisfaction, she always loved Simon´s cooking. When they were younger, she repeatedly lamented that he doesn´t do it more often. It became almost nonexistent after the whole fairytale fiasco, cooking being princess skill. Clary uncertainly stopped when she noticed his horrified look. She followed it and gaped. Jace was sitting down at the end of the table hoarding plates piled high with a food, quickly chewing and at the same time growling warningly at Isabelle´s hand which was getting closer and closer. He obliviously decided, it isn´t enough and to demonstrate his serious intention of protecting his dinner, griped a knife and slammed it next to her hand. Alec wasn´t the cold graceful boy she has knew him as. Instead he rolled a giant stack of pancakes together and staffed his mouth full with them. On his right was the whipped cream which he drank like water. Isabelle wasn´t an exception. Her hands where all over the table and pulled the food to her mouth. All of them looked like seriously pissed off pack of starving racing eaters.

It was no surprise the food was fast gone. “Where does it all fit?” disbelieving stared Clary. “Fighting demons take a lot of energy” Isabelle lazily stretched. Simon took the dirty dishes and started to clean them. “Well, it seems, you aren´t completely useless, kudos to you” commented Jace. Simon bit his tongue and swallowed the insult, he had to remind himself that Jace can be a monumental ass but he still owns him his life. When he calmed, he turned to him” thank you”, he looked at them all “thank you for saving me”. Alex blushed with embracement, he wasn´t exactly for the mission “thanks isn´t necessary, it’s our duty”. “You know if you want to give a proper thanks, I wouldn’t be against the dessert” added Jace and then yelped when Izzy cuffed his head “you are such a pig, Jace Wayland”. “Ow, shit, woman. I was just joking. Where has your sense of humor gone?”. “Really, so you won´t want any?” interrupted Simon before it could spiral to the brawl and pulled chocolate chips cookies from the oven. “I didn´t say that” the blond shadowhunter used his supernatural speed and before Simon could warn him took a handful. By his moans, it seemed neither did he cared. “Hm” one moan was particularly loud and he felt his face turn red, he let the tray on the counter and backed away. Something about Jace affected him badly. He looked at his memories carefully and looked for the reason. He remembered to being draw to him, when he was out of it. He felt unsettled. Is it possible that he belong to the fairytale too? Who could he be? His role has to have some strong connection to princesses or else the pull wouldn´t be so strong. It also explains why he didn´t notice until now. He was in prolonged contact with him for the first time from that night. Maybe brother? That doesn´t seem right, he’s only child as far as he knows, and Alec with Isabelle doesn´t have the right vibe to them. Father hardly, until he has hidden some teenage indiscretion. Maybe evil magician or stepson? He didn´t think so. He thought about the remaining options and all of them were bad. He shied away from the thought and tried to distract himself. Absurdly his mind come up with the image of Jace dressed in a big pink ball gown, waving around a magic wand and rating contestants on one of his mother´s favorite fashion show called Project Runway. That cheered him up, he would pay money to see that. But he didn´t deluded himself, it would hardly be something so harmless. The first opinion was a dragon. The dragons are typically connected to princesses. And, Simon cocked his head, he does have the right coloring. All that gold and sharp edges, the dangerous aura around him doesn´t help at all. It is a distinct possibility. What about, he swallowed, the knight? He is a protector who fights monsters in an armor. He could turn it in his favor, gain some degree of protection of such notoriously known hunter in the Shadow World.

But what makes him nauseous is a fact that the knight is usually the prince. You might wonder what’s worse with the prince than the dragon? The answer is, they are both horrible events that should be avoided like a plague. The dragons have only one single advantage for princesses, they are usually killed.Whereas princes are harder to get rid off, sometimes right down impossible. Why would anyone want to? It is truth, princesses fervently fall in love princes. It is another truth that princes are attractive, rich and powerful men. They can be faithful, sweet, honorable and charming. But and it is a big but. But they can be creepy, stubborn, self-righteous and obsessive too. 

They are many examples in older version of fables. In a Snow White, the prince saw her in her casket and cajoled dwarves to give it to him. He tells his mother he considers her to be his wife and always keeps her near. Does anyone else find it creepy? To just take a dead body and fall in love with it? Sure it might be fun to image someone falling in love with you to the point of madness, someone who wouldn’t care if the circumstances are impossible, but in reality? If it was here, we would be the first one to order him a straitjacket. There wasn´t stated if he touched her or not, but it is too close to necrophilia for me. 

Next famous example is a Sleeping Beauty one. In this the prince doesn´t wake her by a true love kiss. He doesn´t wake her at all. Instead, he finds her, rapes her and leaves her pregnant. She wakes up after her child sucked a spindle from her finger. Talk about a shock? Her friends and a family are long dead, her kingdom gone and she finds out that she was raped and is now a mother. What followed was preposterous. Prince returned and they started an affair. His wife found out and tried to kill her and her children. Prince found out about that and killed the wife. Then he married the Sleeping Beauty and they lived a happily ever after. What a bullshit! It was written like the princess instantly fell in love with the prince and was perfectly content to play happy family. What I think is that she knew perfectly well that it´s in her best interests to be with her rapist. She was alone, vulnerable in a strange time, with two newborns on top of that. He was a prince and her best bet to stay safe and protect her children.

See? It makes a perfect sense for princesses to avoid princes at all cost. So Simon could only hope that Jace wasn´t one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you liked it and I got you interested in the books. I didn´t write which a princess Simon is on purpose, I didn´t know. Here are some opinions that would suit him. I have written attributes to them, to make it easier for the writers inspired from this fic.
> 
> Cinderella: clothing problems, compulsion to be good house wife, compulsion leave any events at midnight, always catching a taxi, helpful mice and birds, evil stepfamily, a godparent or friend in fashion industry, glass (Her shoes change to glass. She is very good working with glass as maker, artist or worker. She has glass magical power, can change things to glass with a touch). In some version slippers aren´t glass but gold (Her shoes change to gold-useful ability, make me rich! She is very good working with gold as jeweler). Oh and doves that fly down from heaven and brutally peck out enemies' eyes.
> 
> Sleeping Beauty (Aurora, Briar-Rose): magic power of putting people to sleep, helpful birds, narcoleptic, can see the future in her dreams, having to be careful of sharp needle like objects, ability to grown briars and roses.
> 
> Little Mermaid (Ariel): good swimmer, could hold the breath for very long time or breath underwater, good in water sports and fishing, good singer, good dancer, having bone disease which makes him hurt when walking, be on wheelchair, ability to control water, turns into a mermaid when in water.  
> Simon could use the Mortal cup to Ascent (become shadowhunter) but it makes him loose his voice – metaphor how Ariel chosen the land and become mute.
> 
> Beauty (Belle) from the Beauty and the Beast: has eidetic memory, superfast reader, above average intelligence, empathic capacities, having a stalker (Gaston), be pressured to have sex with a captor, ability to tame and calm beasts and people, attracting rich people with darker nature.


	3. Peter Pan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My prompt: crossover Shadowhunters/ tv show Once Upon A Time
> 
> Warning for the spoiler for the oneshot, the prompt is too detailed. You may want to skip it and then come back later. (The summary has too many charakters, so it continue in the notes, so skip it too).  
> Pairing Simon/Jace  
> Wendy Darling!Simon/Peter Pan!Jace  
> Dark!Jace  
> Dark!Lost Boys!Isabelle and Alec, Dark!Lost Boys!crew of the Institute  
> Dark!Mishelvious!Cruel!Tinkerbell!Jace´s sister!Clary   
> The mayoress!The Clave!Regina  
> Dark!Mr. Gold!The Beast!Jace´s father!Valentine/Beauty!Belle!Joselyn
> 
> \- alternative one is Arthur!Valentine/Guinevere!Joselyn, with Lancelot!Luke, Mordred!Jace, Morgana!Clary, The Circle are Knights of round table  
> \- alternative two is Arthur!Jace/Guinevere!Simon, with Lancelot!Clary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The possible Circe members:   
> Jace: Valentine and Joselyn son, Clary´s brother, ruler of Neverland, has loyal crew of wild Lost Boys, has dark nature, looking for his love interest!Wendy!Simon  
> Arthur: king of Camelot, looking for Lancelot and Guinevere,  
> Twin of David, prince charming, named James- he kills him and replace him in secret, son of King George  
> Anastasia, better known as the Red Queen and later as the White Queen- falls in in love with a thief, Will, Cora killed him in my version  
> Guy (tv show Robin hood version): Guy of Gisborne/Marian. Guy the Sheriff of Nottingham stole Robin's estate the Locksley and lock him in a prison 
> 
> Whole country Idris is the Enchanted forest. The main city is Storybrook. Shadowhunters were real but Regina´s curse accidentally wiped them out to make place for them. The Divine entity intervened, it infused their blood with angel´s and made them take their place. So now all Shadowhunters are fairytale characters. Every story character has home there (normal houses of folks for ordinary life, with country mason for more important persons). Even then the most important characters has The Institutes. The Institutes are the kingdoms. Neverland is one, Wonderland, Camelot, Oz too, etc.  
> Most of characters were there but a few were given an advanced warning about the curse and choice. They could stay and be teleported or they can chose be born again in the new world. Simon chose new life, he doesn´t remember. He will slowly regain memories.  
> The thing is that after the curse Mr. Gold!Dark One!Valentine regained his memory, instead of raging, he took this opportunity. He courted Joselyn properly, and yes, she left him when she remembered but it was later. He is still looking for her. It came to him that he isn’t only one who lost a loved one. He made The Circle. He gathered powerful likeminded individuals and made them remember who they really are, with an implications that they own him favor. 
> 
> Wendy and Tinkerbell knew each other and were draw together.

** All the world is made of faith, trust, pixie dust, demon ashes and angel blood **

 

They found the target and stalked it as their prey. It was a shapeshifter who is under suspicion of being connected to demonic murders. Demons are real and it was their job to kill them. Not that they have a problem with killing things, it was one of their favorite activities. Yeah, they may act as protectors but they are not saints in any way. Mundanes would have been undoubtedly better off without them but tough luck to them. They didn´t ask for the job of babysitting them either. And how they had come over it? Well, how is that phrase, a once upon a time.

Once upon a time there was a powerful evil witch, the evil queen to be more exact. Filled with hatred and jealousy the spiteful woman decided to avert her rival´s wedding. She cast a spell which should have transported them to the "real world" town and robbed them of memories. And it worked with one little divergence. She was a really lousy shot. Instead of targeting some small obscure town for the landing site, she touched area where laid town named Alicante. The spell ran its course and the Enchanted forest appeared. When it did, the spell got rid of residents to make place for others.

That was the moment when the ripple of reality attracted the notice of higher plane. You see, Alicante was home of shadowhunters. Shadowhunters or Nephilim were the appointed warriors on Earth of the Angel Raziel. They controlled and presided over the Downworlders and destroyed invasive demonic forces.

The divine beings were at contradiction. Some wanted to destroy the whole world and rid themselves of headache and some wanted to cleanse it. They came to the compromise. They gave the humans the instruments to fight back for their lives and they did so admirably. They can´t punish them all for actions of one individual.

They tweaked reality. Instead of destroying the shadowhunter civilization, they became it. The fairytales character gained the angel´s blood and all things that come with it.

 

Valentine Morgenstern was widely known as charismatic leader. A lot of women threw themselves at him but he had eyes only for his beloved wife Joselyn. Some men would have wavered but he wasn´t tempted at all. Valentine had a secret, he remembered. The perks of being The Dark One. He was determined not to waste his second chance and let Joselyn slip through his fingers again. He courted her properly and married her. He was so happy when she fell pregnant, one less step to reunion of their family. His family was the reason why he pushed for harder approach to Downworlders, he wanted them safe but how could have they been when the enemies has so many advantages over them? He started to experiment and he got lost in it. He was proud when his son was born, Jace was always strong. He didn´t give Joselyn the attention, he should. One day he found out that she left him. He was pissed mostly at himself. How could he be so stupid?! Didn´t he learnt anything from the last time?

He is still looking for her. It came to him that he wasn’t the only one who lost a loved one. He made The Circle. He gathered powerful likeminded individuals and made them remember who they really are, with implications that they own him favor. The Circle´s influence slowly grew. They secretly collected allies and placed them on higher posts. So that someday, they can overthrow The Clave´s flawed inefficient system.

 

Now he is here, the Pandemonium, stalking the prey with his cohorts. The blonde´s eyes flashed darkly and he smirked. When his father helped him remember, the first thing he has done was to hunt members of his crew down. He gathered his Lost Boys and with the Circle´s sway made them all situated at the New York Institute. The Institute or as it´s privately called the New Neverland was perfect for them. Their wild nature thrived around the place. New York was place of infinite possibilities. Full of nightclubs, drugs and challenges. It was one of the most demon visited places too. It sated their bloodlust very well and they were well known for their ruthlessness. And when there weren´t monsters to slay? Well, it was a big city full of crime, what are a few more statistics?

While Jace cornered his target, uncomfortable looking boy was having a little argument with a redhead. “So, what’s the deal with you and Maureen?” demanded Clary. “What deal? No deal. We sing together” Simon tried to end the conversation but she didn´t let him. “You seriously don’t know she’s been crushing on you this whole time?” Clary looked at him suspiciously. “What? No. No.” the brown-haired boy denied. Simon really hoped she would drop the topic. Clary always got weird about his love life.

That Simon Lewis and Clary Fray were best friend, was universally acknowledged truth. They met in middle school and instantly clicked. They felt like they have known each other for ages. And even when they were exact opposites they made it work. Clary´s outgoing personality made Simon stick his head out of the books and live more. And Simon´s quiet and responsible nature curbed Clary´s more outrageous ideas and viciousness. They could proudly proclaim that their friendship will last forever.

Clary had only one little flaw. She was adamant that none, who Simon was ever interested in, were good enough for him. Simon usually ignored her and still went out but most of the time they didn´t last more than one date. Either Clary traced them down and gave them the shovel speech so effective that they would rather cross the street when they saw him or her than ricking encounter, or she would disturb the date and be so rude and nosy that they make a hasty exit from the interrogation. Simon wanted the explanation and all she was able to say was that none of them felt right, that he deserve more and should just wait for the love of his life. He tried to be pissed at her but it was really hard when she said it like that. Usually, he would call bullshit and accuse her of manipulating him like she loves to do to people but he knew her and could recognize that she was being entirety sincere. „Hey, look at that blonde over there?“ redhead pointed to the crowd. „Nope, you are the cruel mistress, my lady, to tempt this poor soul so“ Simon wasn´t in mood for Clary´s games. She sometimes got like this when she felt slightly guilty and tried to play matchmaker. Problem was, she finds someone but changes her mind in instant. And instead, of praising them she lists every possible thing wrong about them. Clary rolled her eyes and stood up „you didn´t even look. Just you wait, I´ll catch him and introduce you and when you admit I was right I will never let you forget it“. With that she turned and run after the guy.

 

 

 

 


	4. Secrets of Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My prompt: vampire-shadowhunter hybrid!Simon   
> Warning for the spoiler for the oneshot, the prompt is too detailed. You may want to skip it and then come back later.(The summary has too many charakters, so it continue in the notes, so skip it too).
> 
> Pairing Simon/Jace  
> Simon has a memory block too.  
> Joselyn either put him in nearby family to keep an eye on him or she adopted him.  
> Valentine´s experiment!vampire-shadowhunter hybrid!Simon (that is why they are in the club, to pick the usual order of blood. Joselyn arranged it, she couldn´t take him to the hospital). Demons overturned vampires operation and killed the dealer. They keep Simon status secret by Joselyn wishes. She doesn´t want Valentine to know that he did something successfully, or the Clave. She put runes on him to slow down his reactions and glamour the differences, he can still use runes. Camille didn´t notice anything weird when drinking his blood. They agree to let the others think that he was turned (he is still hybrid, can walk in sun and his heart beats, has to breath).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairy queen favorites him. She arranged it, so that Simon is drained of his blood and has to drink from Jace. That way everyone will think that he is Daylighter, not something else. When he is in her realm, he is fed the fairy blood, food and drink. He has long conversations with the queen and dances. He still can leave and is invited to come back anytime, he has a place in the court. She explains that they are the same. Fairies are half angel and half demon. He is half shadowhunter (of an angel blood) and half vampire (of a demon blood).
> 
>  
> 
> alternative: the same, Joselyn adopted him and blocked his memory, but he isn´t experiment. Special!Simon (he can be the last of shadowhunter monarchy. In this case he has some special abilities but they cause him to be frail, sickly. And so like every royalty he needs guardians. In this case it´s Clary – vigilant, paranoid bodyguard).

Simon stood still as a statue. With unseeing eyes he recalled how it all began. As began the end.

“Hey, sorry I’m late, got held up at work” Luke put the bags with food on the kitchen table. “Look at the drawings. It´s already happening.” Joselyn showed him Clary´s sketchbook. “We both knew this time was coming. We´ll tell her together”. “No, it was my choice. I´ll do it alone.” Joselyn denied the offer. “All right. Well, do it soon. And if she´s unprepared, your life is in danger. And so is Clary´s and Simon´s”.

Joselyn closed her eyes and mentally braced herself. She wasn´t looking forward telling them the truth at all. She could image theirs reactions when they found out about her messing with their memories and cringed.She loved these kids. Clary was her heart, the reason why she was able to leave Valentine. And Simon was just as much her son, even if he is adopted. He was a surprise. When they have been preparing to leave after The Uprising, they were shocked still by Amatis.

Amatis Graymark was Luke´s older sister. They didn´t have the best relationship. As Luke, Amatis was a member of the Circle. When Luke turned into a werewolf, Valentine saw Amatis as an unfit wife for his lieutenant Stephan Heroldale and made him leave her for Céline Montclaire. She took it hard. Though heartbroken over Stephen's betrayal, she nevertheless continued to love him and never seemed to move on. They never saw each other again, Stephen left Amatis their house and continued to send her letters. She admitted that they accidentally met only once. They lost control and spent a night together. How surprised was she, to find herself with a child. Part of her was ecstatic. Here was the proof that Stephen loved her. But part was worried, she didn´t tell anyone who the father is and hoped that Valentine won´t find out and punish them for disobeying his orders. It was a forlorn hope, Valentine was smarter than that. She was surprised when he didn´t flew to the rage and apologized to her. How he assured her that he won´t do anything to harm her and her child and how he insisted that he will help her with her pregnancy, now, when she´s all alone. Lies, all lies! He messed with her food and vitamins, made her so ill she was most of the time bedridden. And when she finally held her newborn child in her arms, she knew why. He experimented on her, she heard rumors about him doing it to his wife, but she didn´t trust them. Oh, how wrong she was! 

Amaris was a shadowhunter and a mother, she refused to give up and let him do anything else to her son. She faked miscarriage and hid Simon in her house. Everyone thought that she was in mourning and left her alone while she raised him and tried to meet his needs. Simon was the reason why she helped to fight the Circle in the Uprising. Unfortunately, her luck run out. She was hurt in the battle by poisoned blade. She got the antidote to slow the poison down but she knew that she was dying.

Everyone with a brain would have recognized that Joselyn planned to leave. Amaris hurriedly prepared Simons things for travel and weakened caught to them. She begged them to take him, she knew that they would disappear and no The Clave and no The Circle would be able to find them. They agreed and promised to keep him safe.

Joselyn adopted him and emitted the image that he is son of her departed imaginary friend. She felt so guilty for what Valentine have done to him, she was determined to be the best mother possible. Experiments affects manifested soon. It seemed that Valentine successfully connected vampire genes with shadowhunter´s. Simon needed blood to sustain him, they had to buy a sunscreen by bulk for his pale skin. And Joselyn, before every memory erasure, applied runes of glamour and contamination for his reflexes.

The feeding was difficult. They resolved it by Magnus placing a spell over them where their brain will explain the need for blood as a need for the medicine and a compulsion to keep it secret.

She was lucky that Magnus has contacts. He arranged the regular delivery of the blood by a vampire dealer in one of his clubs. 

“Clary, Simon. Can you come here for a moment?” Joselyn called to the living room. “Not right now mum. We have plans, remember?” before she could say anything the redhead pushed the boy out of the door.

“Mom is so overprotective lately” Clary complained when they waited in front of the Pandemonium. “Well, you are growing up? Maybe she got the empty nest syndrome” offered the explanation Simon. Clary rolled her eyes “wait here a sec, I´ll be right back”. The girl has begun the journey which unknown to her will change her whole life.

* * *

 

Simon came back from the memory line when he felt the presence of the Seelie Queen. When they have come to pledge alliance with fairies against Valentine, something went wrong. They got message that the Institute was attacked and they wanted to leave. The queen was very insulted by this and tricked Clary to eat of fairy realm. She wasn’t able to leave until they gave up to her demands. Clary was humiliated when she was forced the person she wanted most. Jace´s face was unreadable. 

The second demand was shocking. She wanted Simon to drink the blonde shadowhunter´s blood till he was on the verge of death. He never tasted anything so good and it seemed as the hardest thing, what he had to ever do, to pull away. Jace really didn´t help by not letting him go and pleading him to continue. Truth was, he felt a little betrayed. Everyone warmed him not to trust the fey but he did. He thought they clicked and could be good friends. How foolish of him.

She touched his shoulder “Don´t be angry, little one”. He knew better than to be impolite “Of course, Your majesty”. Her lips curled in a smile “Such a child. You should be grateful”. He tensed and bit his tongue. Grateful? She wanted him to be grateful for seeing disgust and fear on his friends faces?! She calmly watched him “I was a vast help to you. Now you have the excuse of being the daylighter”. The Queen must have seen his confusion “daylighters are a rare kind of vampire capable of walking in the sunlight. No more having to be chained to the night”. He froze. “It isn´t so surprising, I have recognized how special you are, surely? After all, you know what we are. Half angel, half demon. You aren´t so different. Half of shadowhunter´s (angels) blood and half of a vampire (demons) blood. It´s the reason you are so comfortable here. You know you belong here between your kin much more than the above world. When you will get tired of the masquerade, know that you are always welcome to make your home here”. She left him reeling. 


	5. Blue eyed archer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My prompt: self insert!Alec  
> Pairing Alec/Jace  
> What would you do if you ended up in your favorite tv show?
> 
> alternative one: self insert!reincarnated!Alec  
> pairing Alec/Jace  
> Alec is reincarnation of some great lover in the history (Guinevere from Arthurian legends, Helen or Patroclus from Trojan war, etc.), it could be made up character in the shadowhunters history. He could remember everything or he could be like Elena from fics called bewitched me body & soul by SSAerial or ghost in the machine by pprfaith. I would love to see how it affects him: nightmares, gained skills, having to keep the parabatai bond on the low to not overwhelmed Jace.
> 
> alternative two: reincarnated!Simon  
> pairing Simon/Jace
> 
> the prompt three is the same as the prompt number two but with Simon being the main reincarnated character.

Alexander pulled his feet on the table and grasped the tv remote. Everything has gone right. The parents were on a weekend getaway trip and he got the house to himself. His phone was turned off and he made sure to clear his schedule ahead of time, so he shouldn´t be interrupted. Snacks and drinks full of sugar were piled on the table next to him, so he wouldn´t have to get up. He checked one last time that everything is in the order and then he gave himself up to his guilty pleasure. It was embarrassing and he didn´t wanted to even think about someone finding out, he was a big fan of the tv show Shadowhunters. He really liked it, no matter what the critics have said about it. He saw the trailer and liked the plot. Alex would have become a supporter if only because the author made some of the main cast gay. They are so little examples like this in ya literature, and as bisexual he just have to give an appreciation when it’s due. After that, he was hooked. He has to admit, it could be a little better, yes, but still he would defend it, for one single reason. He doesn´t have to read the books. Even as a little kid, he hated sitting quietly and reading. His ADHD really didn´t help. He heard about The Mortal Instruments series and thought it sounded interesting but he couldn´t make himself to read them. It was a shame but he didn´t wanted to risking buying them and latter finding out that it was waste of time and money. Didn´t you ever found a book with a wonderful plot but when you read it, you haven´t liked it at all?

So the show was a heaven sent to him. Thanks to it, he was able to join chat discussion about it and even read some short fanfic. Of course the gorgeous looks of actors helped too. Wink, wink.

So now he´s here about to start watching the show marathon when the tv shuts down. He got up and looked for the problem. Irritated, he hit the screen. Everything went dark and the last thing he heard were rolling credits.

 

What has woken him up was the sunlight. He confusedly opened his eyes and looked around him. _What the hell?_ It wasn´t the living room, it wasn´t any room he has ever seen before! He found himself laying on the soft bed facing the door. On his left was a bedside table with a lamp and a huge cabinet with a dresser. In the corner was opened door leading to the bathroom. Left side of the room was sparingly furnished too. Only bookshelves and a mirror next to the window. Alex stood up and was relieved that nothing hurt. He looked out of the window and stared. He saw cars and people when he should have seen lawns and trees, typical for suburbs where he lived. He was getting ready to get some answers when he noticed his reflection in the mirror. It wasn´t his face. Everything was wrong. His curly brown hair were replaced by jet-black locks, his narrowed brow eyes changed to the blue pools, his small button nose became pointy and aristocratic. How he looked, he couldn´t see anything of himself, only a stranger. No, not a stranger. The boy in the mirror was awfully familiar. Then it hit him. That face, it was Matthew Daddario´s face. He gave himself once over, and Matthew Daddario´s body.

Maybe it’s a dream. “Alec, you there?” he heard knocking on the door and with a pounding heart opened it. He saw Isabelle Lightwood looking at him. “Jace sent me to tell you that something important came up and you will have to postpone the sparring on later”, she rolled her eyes “as if we don´t know that by important matter he means a hookup with one of his trollops”. Here she got slightly apologetic expression “sorry, I didn´t mean to say that and anyway I’m not your maid, tell him that next time he should just get off his fat ass and call you himself”, with that she punched him in the arm, turned on her heel and stalked away. Still rubbing the arm, he closed the door. Well, it´s too realistic to be a dream. _What now, Alex? What will you do? Didn´t you always wished that your life was more exciting? Well, it seems you got it._

 

It was a week by the time he got hang up on the situation. The week of skulking around and trying to look like he knew what was he doing. He rummaged through his room and found things which helped. The Shadowhunter's Codex which was a big help and books about some techniques for fighting. He didn´t dared to go and take the weapons from the safe but still exercised the proper stances and moves, it centrally helped that his body remembered. At first he was surprised then he tried the runes because the pieces of information about them just came to him. It wasn´t the only thing. He got a few memories and feelings that overwhelm him at odd times. It made him curious. What does it mean? Is Alec still inside? He didn´t think so, he hadn´t felt any contraries or heard stranger´s voice inside of his head, how it´s described the people with another personality had. In the end he just counted it as a blessing and let it go.

So, yeah, he was a busy bee and it totally paid off. When he finally tried the weapons, he wasn´t quite so abysmal, actually he was quite good. It worked that Alec was largely described as a healer in the fanfic forums and that it was widely known that he didn´t kill any demon until the start of the series. All these discussions and theories really helped him to get to the role. He could totally pull off serious, responsible older brother on Isabelle, it just came to him naturally. Only concern was Jace. No, not the former Alec infatuation with him. The parabatai bond. He read that it can make them feel what the other is feeling, etc. He we so sure that any moment he will come and out him as an imposter but it didn´t happened. When he thought about it some more, he was pretty sure that he have found the reason. Alec was in love with him, and by The Clave law it is considered High Treason to be in love with his parabatai, it makes sense that he would construct barriers preventing his discovery. He always wondered, why Jace in the show didn´t know about his feelings when they were described so close to each other. He relaxed and started to experiment with the connection. How to send a feeling trough, how to align his body perfectly in a fight with the blonde shadowhunter, etc. Jace thought he was just messing around him. It was oblivious that he was glad Alec decided to unwind a little, actually everybody was happier to see him be more relaxed. They got that he felt under the pressure to have the Institute running smoothly in his parents absence but they grew fed up with him always looking over their shoulders.

He would have probably tried to be more unnoticeable if the training accident didn´t happened. Jace dragged him despite his protests to the training room and trashed him. Bruised and in pain he was too slow and got hit on the head. It was like lighting the bulb, one moment dark and suddenly sharp light. All came back, all the memories. Now he had the idea what has happened. Alec was despotic after talking with his parents on the phone. He tried so hard to prove himself, he took a stupid risk. In one of the older texts, he found the rune array that was said to give a caster the edge. And in his arrogance he tried it, without noticing that the page with instructions and diagrams were damaged and the writing was blurry and in the end was author note about it being only theory. He was extremely lucky that he didn´t kill himself, well kill himself literary at least. The ritual somewhat worked. It took the most compatible soul which could have offered him something and swapped it with his.

So now Alec will live Alex´s life. It offered them a new perspective. Alec, all he knew was the shadowhunter way and The Clave law which he followed to the letter. Alex, he knew the freedom to choose his own pawn and the entitlement to human rights and feelings. He supposed that he should be angrier about the theft but felt strangely okay with it. Maybe it was because of Alec´s memories. It´s difficult to despite someone who you know so intimately. And maybe it was because he knew what would have happened to him if he stayed. That boy was such unlucky sap, he read on forum that in the end he will ends somewhat happy, but only after too much shit.  

In the end, it could have been the mistake but it felt more like a blessing. Alec got supportive family and the chance to be true to himself. And Alex got the world full of magic where he wasn´t just one of millions but where he really mattered.

 

With his new outlook he made some changes. Alec tried so hard and let´s be honest, he could have been a stick in the mud but he was the only one who seemed to follow proper protocol and rules. But in the end he always crumbled under the peer pressure and followed others. Alex wasn´t like that and refused to become the doormat who is ridiculed when trying his best. It was his life and, damn, it was time to stop acting like a sheep or martyr.

It was fairly easy, a simple psychology. A few words of praise for good work (honestly the adoration was a bit much, but it seems that shadowhunters are bunch of depraved attention starved children. And what with The Clave politics, it isn´t quite the surprise), a few scolding done in private rather than out in open, a couple of respectful nods and a couple of suggestions, got him a loyal team. He was certain that he could count on them and with what was coming, it was imperative.

Jace made such grimaced face when Alex told him no, for the first time. It was really funny. How he and Isabelle were surprised when he didn´t back down. Mostly he went along with whatever they have planned but not this time. Well, Alec is the appointed leader, they needed to be reminded. He won´t let things like disobedience and disrespect slide anymore, not even from them.

He knew that both are very stubborn and he pulled them separately and had with them private conversation. Isabelle was a very passionate and independent young woman. It made her a very good fighter but a poor politician. He had to describe how her behavior affected their family to get through her. Alec had to be the responsible one, the one to clean her mess and restore his family reputation. How she is known as somewhat promiscuous, how their parents gave up on her marring to a good upstanding shadowhunter family. How much of ill will she gathered by flaunting her relationships with downworlders to the shadowhunters faces. How because, she is so unusable, their parents put pressure on Alec to hold their family up. He made her promise not to tell anyone and explained her that their parents were in the Circle and that they were exiled for it. It means that Alec is the last hope to restore the family name and have to behave accordingly.

Isabelle was visibly shocked and tears fell from her eyes. Alex took her in his arms, he didn´t wanted to hurt her but he needed her to understand. She was always so sheltered but even if he felt guilty, he doesn´t want to end up sacrificing everything for her childish whims.

Jace was another case entirely. Alec and Jace were parabatai and rather than feeling slighted like Isabell, he felt hurt. He couldn´t understand, they were so close but it looked like Alec was getting more and more distant lately. Alex felt his inner tumor. He sat and looked in his golden eyes and in that moment, he knew with a perfect clarity how easily it would be to fall in love with this beautiful vulnerable young man. He took a deep breath to get himself together and explained his position. He told him about the snide remarks (how the shadowhunters mocked him for being unable to control his own parabatai, how he always followed after him as a good dog after his master) and make him sit back down when he tried to go after them. He described the scolding he always got after fallen missions which he is responsible for as a leader. How much pressure is on him and that he really needs his support.

Alec went silent for a moment and prepared for awkwardness. “Jace, you know, you are my best friend. And well, I don´t want this between us” he carefully began “I´m a bisexual. It is really embarrassing to have to spell it out but as my parabatai, I think you should know”. Jace was visibly flabbergasted but didn’t waver in slightest “I hope you don´t think I would think about you any differently, Alec. You are my brother, nothing can change that”. Alex smiled and the tension, he didn´t notice in his body, left him. Jace tried to make Alec understand that he really doesn´t have any problem with it “so you like guys, huh. Anyone in particular? I make an awesome wingman”. “Well, right now, no, I don´t like anyone in particular. But there was a guy I liked back then” Alec said thinking that if he started sharing he should do the whole bag.  “Oh? Someone I know?” curiosity lighted the blonde´s eyes. “Yes, you do. But save the threatening speech. He is straight. He wasn´t interested, he didn´t even noticed” replied Alec. Jace was getting insulted on his behalf “What kind of idiot is he? You are a catch. Show him to me and I will make that idiot pay”. “Well, it would be quite difficult. But I pay good money to see you bet yourself up” teased Alex. Jace was speechless and only able to point at himself. “Yes, you. I liked you. God, knows why” rolled his eyes at the display. The shadowhunter got contributed expression on his face but before he could start to apologize, Alex stopped him “Oh, it´s fine. It was just a childhood crush. And like I said, I´m over it”. “Well, I am not surprised at all. Did you see this face? It makes sense you had a crush on it” Jace said arrogantly to break the tension. Alex laughed and missed the considered look Jace shot him.

Jace got serious “I am sorry I let you down, Alec”. “It´s as much my fault as yours, Jace. I kept everything close to the chest, you couldn´t have known” consoled him Alec, he really didn´t want him to feel bad, it wasn´t his fault. “There is one thing. When I started to like you like “like you”, I have raised some mental barriers that dismissed our bond a little. I would like to put them down now” he waited with a batted breath his decision. “Of course, you don´t have to ask. I will accept anything you have to give, Alec” Jace didn’t even hesitate. Alec smiled, closed his eyes and focused on the bond. He felt the bond and carefully let it advance. He heard Jace let out a sound like he was just punched. It was like coming home after tiring day at work. You don´t notice the difference until you do it. He felt Jace greedily collect every piece of him and patch him up. All the insecurities were being soothed and the feeling of belonging filled him up. When he came up, he found himself shaking in the blonde’s arms. “Alec, Alec, Alec” the Wayland scion repeater over and over again. “I´m fine Jace, I think I´m going to be alright now”.

 

After that the things got better and just in time too. He got the big clue about the timeline. It was a headline in the newspaper. The Demon murders. Series of murders by unknown assailant draining the victims of blood. It´s starting.

 

That night Jace brought up a case which caught his attention “all right, guys, for some reason our demon friends are killing mundanes and draining their blood”. “Why do they want blood? Isn´t that vampire territory?” Alec was really curious, he knew that Valentine uses it to experiment with. But he didn´t get why. Downworlders he got, for their abilities. And shadowhunters to change. But mundane blood?. “I don´t know, Alec. Lazy vampires, maybe? We´ll have some answers when we figure out exactly who the demons are working for” Jace replied. Alec hid a smile when he saw how Jace didn´t start immediately chasing after the target like he would have done a few weeks before, and instead, he looked at him for approval. “Fine, let´s check it out”.

 

They found the shapeshifter and stalked it to the club. Alec noticed Jace disappear and huffed. He knew that right at the moment was happening one of his favorite moments at the show and as Alex he would have been fangirling right now but as Alec he felt disgruntled to go to the battle with superior numbers without his parabatai at his side “Jace!”. The blonde shadowhunters rejoined the group and together they moved closer to the shapeshifter. They followed it to a private salon behind the curtain.

Here Alec started notice real differences. Instead of sending Izzy to distract them, she was standing at Jace´s side. She took his speech to the heart. She started to wear more modest clothes, so that these which were borderline slutty changed to tasteful sexy. He was glad, no matter how good she looked, nobody wants to see their little sister like that. It wasn´t the only change, she actually took her time and made some friends and acquaintances at the Institute. He thought that she was as surprised as he, when she found that she is actually enjoying herself.

Another thing was Jace. Instead of taking a more seductive approach like in the tv, he got straight to the point “I hear you´ve been pedaling mundane blood”. “Why? Are you looking to score?” the shapeshifter didn´t seem worried. “I´m not. But you’re gonna tell me who is”.  “Well, you’re outnumbered here”. “Oh, I like our odds. Last chance” Jace pulled his sword out. Alec waited for it and so he caught red-haired girl before she could push the demon away. The shapeshifter erupted and it was a signal which made the others attack them. It was quickly over. After that, Jace split.

He hoped that he looked properly surprised when the blonde returned with the unconscious girl. He decided to be on his best behavior. Clary was here to stay, he couldn´t change that but he could make sure that the distance brought by her presence, between his parabatai and him, didn´t form.

 

When Clary wakes up in the infirmary, he´s there.

The confused girl sits on a bed. “What, who are you?”. “I’m Isabelle. This is my brother Alec”. The red head started to freak out “some psychos took my mother, and now you people have taken me!”. “And by taken I assume you mean saved your life?” Isabelle felt a little affronted. Alec didn´t take it personally, he remembers how he felt when he had the mishap, it made him feel more sympathy for the girl “Hey, you know what? Just take a deep breath. You are safe here: I promise to give you some answers. And once we know more, we will look at the thing with your mother, okay?”. Clary looked at him and when she saw him being entirely sincere, calmed down. The moment was interrupted by Jace” I´m Jace Wayland by the way. I was the one who prevented your murder”. Alec saw him scowling and sent the feeling of confusion by the bond. He though he will be happy to see them get along so well. Clary didn´t even looked at him “Alright, I’m calm. Can I get the answers now, please?”. “The simple explanation, well. Here it goes. All the legends are true. The stories about monsters, vampires, werewolves, etc. We´re Shadowhunters. We protect the human world from the demon world. You are one of us. Jace had to use the rune for healing on you. If you weren´t shadowhunter, it wouldn’t have worked” Alec omitted that it would have killed her at the best case. “I just wanna find my mom. The rest of it, whatever it is, doesn´t matter. All I care about is finding my mother. Please. Please help me find her” pleaded Clary.

Clary´s mobile started ringing and she picked it up “Simon”. She looked out of the window “I see you. Give me five minutes. I have to get dressed”. Clary turned to Jace “What happened to my clothes?”. “Demon venom. Remember? Isabelle left you these”. The redhead sent skeptical look at the pile of leather “You’re kidding, right?”Jace seemed uninterested at her little dilemma “she’s very comfortable with her body”. Alec rolled his eyes and pointed on the nearly chair where rested pair of black jeans and simple black shirt. Clary sent him delighted smile while Izzy pouted.

Jace got up and swaged after her “I saw something behind your friend”. “You’re not gonna kill Simon, are you?” Clary was obliviously still distrustful of him. The blonde reassured her “protect the humans, kill the demons. You’ll get it eventually”.

Izzy came to him “what a rude girl”. Alec sent her curious look. He thought they would be instant BFF, perhaps her new friends make her less desperate for company. “We don´t know this girl. There’s no such thing as new Shadowhunters” she persisted. “There is now. You know, it isn´t like you to be so suspicious, Izzy”. “Yeah, well, someone has to be. You have accepted her word too easily” she replied “just because that hussy made eyes on you, doesn´t mean you have to play the knight to her damsel”. Alec chocked “what?”. Fuck, does Jace thinks that too? He doesn´t want him to think he wants to steal his love interest! He began to explain “Jace…”. Isabelle cut in “Yeah, don´t know why he had to save the Mundie and then look at her like she is the dirt on his boots. I get it, I´m pissed too. She ruined the mission. We never found out who’s buying the blood. But he should really be more professional”. With that she pranced off like she just didn’t turn his world upside down. _What the hell is going on?_


	6. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My prompt: changeling!Alec  
> Pairing Alec/Jace  
> Warning for the spoiler for the oneshot, the prompt is too detailed. You may want to skip it and then come back later.  
> Alec is half-fairy, half-shadowhunter. Nobody knows. It explains his beauty, his grace and his mental abilities (ability to manipulate the parabatai bond). He is still a Lightwood (his father Robert is his real father. He could have cheated or like I prefer Maryse was thought infertile and with their shunned status in the shadowhunters community they didn´t thought they can get a child legally. Or it’s a possibility that their son was born dead and they had to keep it secret and replace him to avoid harsher punishment from the Clave. Or they had fae´s magic help with conception). Alec is amoral with a malicious steak as is usual in fairies but it’s hard to see, he was taught control. He doesn´t care about people, only his family and close friends. That makes him different from his sister and parabatai who have been taught their whole lives to serve and protect mundanes even at the cost of their lives. Magnus and he are just friends. He goes through the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternative one: divergence: Magnus has the romantic feeling for Alec and the whole interrupted wedding scene happened. Alec logically choose Magnus. He didn´t have feelings for him. But with what is coming he thought that having the warlock (one of most powerful) on his side is bigger advantage than marriage alliance. And he was sure that he could have friendly relationship with Lydia but if he refused Magnus in front of so many shadowhuters, his pride wouldn’t let his forget it. His help would be lost and given how often Alec needed it in the last days that wasn´t acceptable.
> 
> Bonus: Isabelle, Alec and Jace are searching for the more esoteric runes to gain some edge and they come across a scheme which release inhibitions and makes the target say truth. They try it. When it’s Alec turn, they are shocked. Isabelle is disturbed because she basically encouraged Magnus to don’t give and it´s come out that because of her, Alec is now forced to be in the relationship with him to keep peace. Jace is unhappy to learn that he got Alec so wrong. Like he wasn´t so jealous of Clary as everyone thought but suspicious about her working for Valentine and about her massing everything up, he has some good arguments. Or about Alec really don´t caring that Jace basically maimed Hodge like Jace was sure he will.

Alec pulled his stele from Lydia´s arm and exchanged a happy smile with her. A Silent brother announced “the union is sealed, now one name, one family. Alec and Lydia Lightwood”. The happy couple was swarmed with congratulations. Alec was happy to note the looks of pride in his parents’ eyes. Thing were looking up, they have the cup, the Clave is starting to trust them again and he has a new understanding bride. He thanked his lucky stars that he met her. When he found out that his parents wanted to marry him, to say he was angry would be an understatement. But he gritted his teeth and went looking, he would be dammed before he marries some floozy of his parents choosing. Isabelle could complain and scream all she wanted, he didn´t have an intention to listen to someone who caused the situation in first place. She always sided with Jace and they broke the rules so outrageously that they really shouldn´t have been so surprised by the consequences. And like always it was he who had to clean their mess. Between Izzy´s reputation and antagonistic behavior and Jace´s new found paternity, it couldn´t have been anyone else. 

Lydia was a perfect choice. Reputable, attractive, allied to his family and with a past that made her understanding that he probably won´t fall in love with her. Alec could try but he didn´t hold his breath. His feeling were always a little messed up but it wasn´t something he could do anything about. After all he was born like that. 

He came clean about it to her, he wasn´t such bastard to spring it on her after she couldn´t back down. She really surprised him and her acceptance only deepened their friendship. It was easy to image a life with her, with them leading the Institute and raising children. He didn’t dream that he would find someone like her. She really got him. She wasn´t like Izzy who though his personality starts and ends in being the Clave´s drone. And she wasn’t like Jace who clearly didn’t understand him at all, as it was shown in the debacle with Meliorn. Saving him from himself? Please, he wouldn’t have lost a sleep about it. 

Lydia made him happy being himself around her and not who she wanted him to be. And he would not let it slip through his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about it when I wrote my selfinsert!Alec prompt and read fic Bits of Sunshine by Terans-DinosaurCostume. I liked the idea of Alec being like Clarisse Gilbert and the description of the connection Damon feels when drinking her blood is just perfect for the parabatai bond.


	7. Red Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My prompt: dark!fem!Simon  
> Pairing fem!Simon/Sebastioan  
> Simone defects (turns traitor) to Valentine’s side. She pretends to be loyal to him but secretly plans to overthrow him.   
> She could be captured and became his experiment and in time she climbs higher. Or she negotiate with him and give him something he really wants for ensuring her and these close to her safety. Maybe she made the deal that she will get a small city (think Storybrook or Alexandria) which is independent on food, energy and water. She alone will determinate residents (she will heavily recruit from downworlders). Valentine has to swear to leave it alone. To ensure that they stay there Valentine could use the runes and make similar effect like had the barrier in The Under the Dome.
> 
> alternative: fem!Simon/Jace and fem!Simon. Jace and Simon are acting as spies among Valentine´s troops for the Clave. But Simon still plants to get on the top.

Simone was siting before hers vanity and combed her hair. “I don´t trust you” these words interrupted her thoughts and she glanced up to meet dark eyes. “Oh? Then I am lucky that I don´t need your trust“ she replied and her lips curled in small smile. Only silence was heard in the opulent room. Simon indicated to hand over the beautiful gold necklace with a blood red ruby tear. He hesitantly came closer and wanted to give it to her but she didn´t offered her hand, instead she pulled up her hair and offered him her neck. His eyes flashed when they met hers, mockingly looking at him at the mirror. With steady hands he pinned the necklace and didn´t even visibly react when she thrusted the comb to his hand and tipped her head. 

While he combed her hair, she touched the ruby “this is a generous gift”. “It’s a reward, you did after all gave him one of the Mortal Instrument”. “One would think that after so many shadowhunters spent all their lives trying to find the Mirror, they would see that it was under their nose”. “You were just lucky”, she raised the eyebrow “and you weren´t”. His lips become tense line, and she admired his self-control. “What was it that Valentine said? If you have to be such a failure that the downworlder is more intelligent than you then serve her and try to learn something. It must really chaffed to have to obey my orders when I am nothing more than a fifty blood sucker”. “It will end soon enough. When Valentine gets bored of you, he will get rid of you and everything will go back where it was before” Sebastian clearly tired of holding back his hostility and she knew that he will probably berate himself for his slip up latter. “Until then you are mine, aren’t you?”. Clearly it pained him to nod. Valentine was clear with his orders and threatened to use the runes to force him obey if she would have any complaint about his behavior “Good” she stood up. “Kneel”, he was startled but obeyed. She gently touched his face “Show me”. She noticed his confusion and clarified “show me your demonic form”. His eyes darkened to pitch black, his teeth sharpened, his nails grew and from his back busted two leathery bat wings. “Beautiful”, she griped his chin and made him look at her “absolutely beautiful, Valentine is a fool not to see a gem you are”. His heart started to beat rapidly and his head swam. Nobody has ever say something like that to him. It was made clear to him that his form is monstrous and that he is only disposable tool and disappointment. She bended and gave him a kiss “you are mine”. Then she turned and went to the door. Light from the chandelier made her positively glow. Her red and gold gown made her seem regal and sinful. Of course that could be only in his head. The bronze color which is typical for shadowhunters to summon wicked powers, with flame colored diamonds representing sins made her look almost demonic. The crown in her hair was just a cherry on top. She was so far from everyone in this drab house. He came to her and offered her his arm “my lady”. She smirked, took it and prepared to make a splash with her entrance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped to write it so, that it fit perfectly to listen with the song Look Out Young Son by Grand Ole Party. I tried to make Simone mix of Katherine from The Vampire diaries (perfect fit with the looks, the vampire bit, seductive approach and preservation instincts), of Hermione from the fic Lady of the Lake by Colubrina (she wants to establish her own court and make herself queen, her plotting, her feeling for her former friends) and of Clary from fic The Queen Is Come (Get Down On Your Knees) by Siavahda (Clary´s and Sebastian’s relationship).
> 
> Songs to listen to for inspiration on dangerous femme fatales: Look Out Young Son by Grand Ole Party, Sticks & Stones by The Pierces, Femme Fatales Theme Song (Intro song) by Gemma Ray, Dangerous Woman by Ariana Grande, Miss Jackson by Panic At The Disco, Bad Girls by MKTO, Beautiful Monster by Ne-Yo, Dark Horse by Katy Perry, Diary Of Jane by Breaking Benjamin, Vampire by Xandria, Voodoo by Street Corner Symphony, Black Sheep by Gin Wigmore


	8. BLASPHEMY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was really surprised that no one did crossover leaning toward to more horror religion apocalyptic movies. These were ideas which pounced on me.
> 
> WARNINGS: THE PROMPTS CONTAIN BLASPHEMY. I DIDN’T HAVE THE INTENSION TO INSULT ANY RELIGION (CHRISTIANITY). IF YOU ARE A DEEP BELIEVER, IT WOULD BE BETTER TO SKIP THIS UPDATE.

** 1)crossover  and fusion Shadowhunters/Constantine (movie) **

Pairing Simon/Lucifer, possible Simon/Jace mortal with the Sight!Simon

Simon is basically Constantine only he didn’t become a professional exorcist. Simon has to attempt the suicide to get Lucifer’s attention and eventual help to beat someone and save someone. Simon didn’t tell anybody about his sight. He did tried to kill himself and ended in hell when he was younger. After he came back he tried everything to get salvation (with unhelpful Gabriel. So he is disillusioned with angels and not very impressed with shadowhuthers either). He was successful somehow. But when Clary and company turned him to vampire, he automatically lost it. To say that he was pissed would be underestimation. He knows where he will end up in afterlife. And he made sure that everyone knows what to do in case of his death like don’t using life support so he feels even more betrayed by Clary. Anyway he is dying and Lucifer comes for his soul. Now this Lucifer is hot mix of Damon Salvatore (Ian Somerhalder), Achilles (Brad Pitt) and Lucifer (Tom Ellis). Lucifer wants him to be his consort so he is happy this is happening. Movie scene. Instead of curing a cancer, he makes him human again because his vampire body collapsed (sunlight, holy water, seraph wounds). He made him be very tempted to sin.

Inspiration by fic You Are Mine by mr. eff and fic Ultimate Sin by StolenDreamer (it was taken down from Fafiction.net but you can find it on adult-fanfiction.org – just google it)

Songs to set the mood: Angel of Darkness by Alex C. ft. Yasmin K, Lucifer's Angel by The Rasmus, Radioactive by Imagine Dragons, Shake it out by Florence and the Machine, Waking Up The Devil by Hinder, See You In Hell by Hinder

 

**2)crossover and fusion with movie End of Days (1999)** with Arnold Schwarzenegger.

There was a fic inspirated by it too, it’s End of Days by CupcakeSprinkles14 (Hunger Games fandom), if you want check it out.

Pairing Simon/Lucifer, possible Simon/Jace

Simon is a vampire and others are shadowhunters.  Movie script happened before Simon even met the shadowhunters. And there is difference that Lucifer can walk the earth every New Year day and try to impregnate him (he hides with church´s and friends help). He is seduced in his dreams and he is hunted by Satanists. Shadowhunters don’t know.

**alternative one:** divergence inspirited by shows Lucifer and the Reaper. The devil can be on earth in special places which are hell on earth constantly (Los Angeles, tax office etc.). They have to go there for some reason.

Songs to set the mood: Angel of Darkness by Alex C. ft. Yasmin K, Lucifer's Angel by The Rasmus, Castle by Haley

 

** 3)crossover and fusion with tv show Damien **

Pairing Simon/Jace

**a)** Jace is Damien, the antichrist. Simon can be his fated lover or just someone he is madly in love with. Jace is still shadowhunter, Satanists are a sect (mixed of shadowhunters, downworlders and mundanes) too.

**b)** It’s in canon tv show Shadowhuters universe. Simon isn’t a vampire but the disobedient antichrist and Jace is the Second Coming (Jesus Christ) who is madly in love with him. Ultimate star-crossed lovers.

Songs to set the mood: Heaven Knows by The Pretty Reckless, Wicked Ones by DOROTHY, Come with Me Now by KONGOS,   Stand By You by Rachel Platten,  Waking Up The Devil by Hinder (pure Jace song),

 

**4)crossover and fusion with** **movie Stigmata (1999)**

**a)** It’s in canon tv show Shadowhuters universe. There isn’t a possession. Simon just got stigmata. It would be interesting to see how would deeply believers shadowhunters react to a vampire having stigmata (God’s favor). I could see some higher ups trying to keep it a secret and eliminate him. The gang trying to protect him and treating his injuries. And Valentine being fascinated.

**b)** It’s in canon tv show Shadowhuters universe. Simon having stigmata and on top of that he is a saint and have his abilities (inspired by fic Lazarus Needs a Robe of Scarlet Thread by HerRosesNeverFall, fandom Supernatural).

Songs to set the mood: Angel by Theory of a Deadman, Take Me To Church by Hozier, Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons

 

**5)crossover and fusion with** **tv show Damien** **and the** **movie Stigmata (1999)**

Pairing Simon/Jace

It’s in canon tv show Shadowhuters universe (shadowhunters exist and Simon is a vampire). It’s a mix of prompts.

Simon is the antichrist. He is an orphan who lives with his aunt and cousin Rebecca. Mundane Satanists are a thing. Something as the events in the show happened but Simon didn’t give in. Camille was able to hurt and turn him to the vampire because Lucifer wanted to punish him for the disobedience and he wanted to dam him (vampire automatically ends in hell). Simon is devastated by it. Then Simon gets stigmata. He wears bandages, leader gloves and jacked and some hat to hide them. He bleeds and hurts. I want the Simon’s feels about how hopeless everything is, even God’s favor makes him bleed so that somedays he can’t even get up from the bed.

**alternative:** everything from the prompt  number 5 from above. But instead of fic about getting Jace and Simon together, they got the visit from the alternative universe where they are together and their reactions to that. Jace being all protective and gentle, making him drinking the blood and feeding him (stigmatics are said to be without appetite and only eating sanctioned vine and food. Is problematic for Simon, first he has to find a church willing to give it to him, and being vampire, well holy water hurts them and holy wine is basically the same. So he needs it to survive and has to take the pain), getting him painkillers, massaging him, making sure to get him rested, changing his bandages, washing his blood and just holding him while crooning at him. Essentially doing everything to make him comfortable.  Now they respect canon!Simon decisions and they don’t tell anyone about his issues but everyone is weirded out by this new dynamic even if they don’t know whole extent of it. One night Jace come across the pair, he doesn’t want to introduce and plans to make his exit but before he does the pair starts their night routine. You know the whole bang. Jace undressing Simon, washing blood etc. Now he can either comfort them next they and they say it’s not their secret to tell, or he just observes canon!Simon for some signs that he has the same symptoms and comfort him instead.

 

** 6)crossover and fusion with movie The Order (2003) **

Simon as the Sin Eater in canon tv show Shadowhuters universe.

Songs to set the mood: Demons by Imagine Dragons, See You In Hell by Hinder, Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by Cage The Elephant

 

** 7)crossover and fusion with tv show Supernatural **

Pairing Simon/Jace in canon tv show universe.

Jace (reincarnation of the Archengel Michael) being madly in love and hunting Simon (reincarnation of the Lucifer).

 

** 8)crossover and fusion with Bible and tv show Supernatural **

Pairing Simon/Jace

Simon as the Whore of Babylon (personification, not place). It seems to fit theme with hell. The Whore is associated with the Antichrist, The Whore's apocalyptic downfall is prophesied to take place in the hands of the image of the beast with seven heads and ten horns (downfall could mean protagonist’s death, capture or becoming sinner). The "great whore", with whom the kings of the earth have committed fornication (having powerful lovers “kings”). The woman was arrayed in purple and scarlet color, and decked with gold and precious stones and pearls, having a golden cup in her hand (clothes in rich fabrics and expensive jewelry. The golden cup could mean the Mortal cup). The woman drunken with the blood of the saints, and with the blood of the martyrs of Jesus (being vampire drinking shadowhunters blood). And the woman is the great city, which reigns over the kings of the earth (protagonist has the kings hearts). She leads people to damnation (maybe protagonist makes go mad with obsession from loving her).

**alternative:** the same but you can connect it to my other prompt number 3a) where Jace is the antichrist.   


Songs to set the mood: Obsessed With You by The Orion Experience, The Horror of Our Love by Ludo,  SAIL by Awolnation, Raise Hell by Dorothy, Going To Hell by The Pretty Reckless

 


	9. Walking Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspirated by tv show the Walking Dead

My prompt: crossover Shadowhunters/Walking Dead  
Pairing Simon/Jace  
Jace was in the coma like Rick. He wakes up and found that it´s zombie apocalypse. It is result of Valentine’s experiment. He was lucky and didn’t wake up abandoned but in the survival camp hospital. The hospital is in the small city (just like the Alexandria) led by Simon. When Simon noticed the sings as every good geek, he implemented his zombie survival apocalypse plan. Hey he’s a vampire, who says zombies don’t exist? He bought provisions, he cajoled the others to pack what is the most precious to them and go with him. Of course they didn’t believed him, but he pleaded and said that if he is wrong then they could use a camping trip to relax after everything, and basically guilt tripped them. He made sure to tell everyone he knew (school friends by interned, loudly speaking in the central in the Institute and in the middle of werewolves central, maybe cajoled someone to write it on Idris network, and he even gave they written copy) where he is going and about what to do when shit hits the fan. He sent warning email to the mayor of the destination. He didn´t care that they didn’t take him seriously, he was only glad that he could coerce them to come along. He made it seem like bonding trip to friend and families, romantic getaways to couples, exercise in exiting and friendly gathering, all that would work he used it.   
Whole gang is alive and there.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it you would probably like Iyrin's Daughter by Siavahda too. It was originally in Mortal Instruments category but the author made it original work fic. I love this author and fully recommend her to all who like Jace/Simon fics. Check it out.


End file.
